


Frozen Heart

by TriniTea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Season 1 Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: Skye and her daughter watch'Frozen', but unlike the movie, it doesn't end with a Happily Ever After.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's a jerk. She give this prompt: _Imagine Skye not being able to watch Frozen, because she sees too much of herself in Anna, and Hans reminds her of Ward._ And I felt compelled to make this a fic.  
>  But then again, she gave me a recreation of the third SkyeWard kiss in a beautiful watercolour painting and it's frame and hung right next to my desk, so I guess she's cool. You can find her at SweetPandaGeek on tumblr, instagram and such.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Providence Base, Four years ago_

Skye’s head rested on Ward’s bare chest, listening to his still quick heartbeats. She took a long breath. For all the madness that had been happening, she finally found a moment of tranquillity to bask in the afterglow. Ward wrapped his arms around her back, adjusting himself under her weight. “You still with me?” he asked, as she melts further into his embrace.

 

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly. “Did they teach you this at SHIELD academy? ‘Cause I’m impressed.”

 

Ward chuckled deeply. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he added with a smirk. Skye looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. She then raised an eyebrow, challenging his smug grin. 

 

“ _Not so bad_ you say? I would say that I was pretty _amazing_ by the way you moaned my name,” she teased.

 

Ward blushed slightly, which is a little surprising from a super spy. “Maybe, but I might need a reminder.” Ward managed to flip them over on the small couch with relative ease and no injury.

 

She laughed. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Skye smirked playfully as she cups his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him.

 

Ward lowers himself closer to Skye, to kiss her fully. Skye ran her hands down the side of his face, her hands then rested at the back of his head, trying to close anything space in between then.

 

She moaned as Ward dragged his hands down the sides of her nude body.

 

It was perfect until she felt something growing damp on her finger tips. She pulled back, looking at her fingertips; it’s blood. Ward’s eyes flickered down to her hand. He moved away and covered his ear with his hand. “Yeah, one of my... one of my cut must have just opened,” he said, moving off of her, standing up from the couch.

 

“Let me help,” Skye said, she sat up and rose to her feet. “Let me help.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Ward mumbled, reaching down to collect his discarded clothes. “I just need to clean up.” Skye nodded in return, before picking up her own clothes.  They changed beside each other in comfortable silence, while not making eye contact. It was tempting to sneak another glance, but that would have probably distracted them again.

 

Ward finished before her. They share a quick glance before he leaves the room. When she finished buttoning her shirt she scans the room, trying to occupy herself in his absence. She looked at the empty pair of glasses and the bottle of scotch beside them. All this time, she subconsciously knew (and wished) that it wasn’t just going to be a drink. She glanced at Eric’s gaming conceal, the picture of the beach and then at Koenig’s desk. But it’s the desk that ended up catching her attention. Out of the neatly organized desk, there was a file that seemed like it was carelessly tossed in the middle of the desk. She walked over, and did him a favor by putting it in its proper spot, but underneath the file was Koenig’s tablet.

 

 _That’s odd,_ she thought. Why would he leave this lying around if tracking them was such a secret? She watched the red dot that represented Ward wander through the halls of the building, while the one that represented Koenig was completely still. “There you are Eric,” she said to herself.  It had been a while since Skye’s seen him; maybe it was best if she checked on him. She was at least glad that he didn’t walk into his office while they were going at it on his probably expensive couch (note to self; wipe down the couch).

 

With the tablet in hand, Skye ventured out of the office. She followed the map and found the room Koenig is supposed to be in, which was a storage closet. She tapped on the door. “Eric?” There was no response, not even the faint sound of footsteps.

 

Skye turned the knob and pushed open the door. As the door swung open, a penny drops to the ground, breaking the unsettling silence. She reached to pick up the fallen penny. “That’s weird,” she said to herself before slipping it into her pocket. “Eric?” she called out again as she wandered through the small room. 

 

After walking through the maze of metal shelving, she returned to the front of the room. She paused, looking doing at the tablet once more. She stood on the red dot, right where Eric was supposed to be.

 

She was about to look elsewhere just when eyes were drawn to the top of the screen, where a red droplet has fallen, then another, then another.

 

Skye looked up, her eyes locking with Eric Koenig’s pale, lifeless body. He was shoved in the ceiling grates, a cut on his neck dripped blood onto her tablet. Skye backed up, covering her mouth in order to chock back a scream. She had seen him less than an hour ago! She was in the building while this happened. Could it have been May? No, she left. Unless that’s why she left, Ward told her that— _Ward._

 

Then she briefly glanced down at the tablet, and watched as Ward’s dot moved progressively closer to her. She took a sharp inhale. “Ward,” she whispered to herself, her mind races at a mile per minute.

 

She placed the penny back at the top the door and quietly closed it behind her. Skye scanned the hallway, and then spotted the washroom. She hurried down the hallway and to the washroom. She closed the door and made sure to lock it once she was inside.

 

“No, no, no,” she panicked as she backed away from the door. Her breathes became shallower as she ran her hands through her hair, feeling her eyes water. “No,” She set the tablet on the rim of the sink before she covered her face with both hands, while staring at herself in the mirror. “No, oh no,” This couldn’t be happening, this—this must have been a misunderstanding. Ward cares about her, cares about the team. He would never—would he? Could he have killed May? Was he a double agent this whole time? Why?

 

“Skye?” Ward’s voice cut through her choked-back sobs like a knife. She turned from the mirror, looking back at the door.

 

“Skye,” he called again. Her eyes wandered the room in a panic. She backed herself against the wall across from the door, sliding all the way to the ground once her back touches the ground. Her hands place firmly on the floor beside her. He was her S.O., he was her friend, he—they could have been together, but it was a lie.

 

“He’s Hydra,” she concluded in a barely audible whisper, choking back more tears.

 

Realizing that she can’t just stay there forever, that she needed a plan to stay alive, she said, “Okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay,” in attempts calm down. This is no times for questions. She doesn’t know Grant Ward anymore, he could kill her if she makes the wrong move. She had to stay forced on the task ahead.

 

“Skye!”

 

Skye pushed herself back up, and went the medicine cabinet. She searched for something, anything that could help her. She had to both warn the team, and get herself out alive while being trap alone in a base with a cold-blooded murderer.

 

She found nothing of use and closed the medicine cabinet and turns to the stand-alone cabinet. There was nothing that she could possibly use, she’s a high school drop-out, not MacGyver.

 

“Skye?” she heard Ward call out as she closed the cabinet door. She looked up, her eyes locking with the photograph of a city skyline on the wall. 

 

Bingo.

...

 

She wiped her face and looked herself in the mirror one last time. If she was to beat Ward at his own game, she had to look the part, they’re couldn’t be a tear in sight. She reached to unlock the door. _There’s no turning back now,_ she thinks as she pulled the door open. She walked back to the hallway where the closet— _where Eric_ —was. She turned the corner then watched as Ward took a look inside the closet.

 

 

“Hey,” she said, breaking the silence. Ward turned to her, “What you think I’d be doing in a closet?” Skye crosses her arms. Ward stepped away, closing the door. She noticed him slip the penny into his back pocket.

 

“I was wondering where you when,” Ward said as he approached her. “I went back to the room, you we’re there. Why did you leave?” He walked just a little past her, she turned to face him. It’s a smart move, drawing her attention from the scene of the crime. Now it’s turn to out lie the liar.

 

“Truth?”

 

“I’d appreciate it,” he replies.

 

“I was scared,” she claims. “Opening up, and that kiss, the sex, which was very great sex I have to admit.”  Skye stepped slightly closer to him.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized.

 

“I didn’t mean to over analyze,” Skye said. “I just act impulsively and then freak out after the fact.”

 

“Are you still?” Skye shakes her head in response. Then she leans up to him, kissing him gently, cupping his cheek with her hand. He’s quick to respond, kissing her back. His hand is at her waist to pull her closer.

 

Skye broke the kiss after a moment, she looked up at Ward. She smiled. “No, I’m good. I want this. And you, what do you want?”

 

“What I want is to stay here with you, and pretend that the world outside doesn’t exist,” Ward smiled in return. But there was something about it, the way he said it seemed sincere. _Liar_ , Skye thought.

 

“But the world outside does exist. I just got word from Fitz, they need our help,” Ward lied. “The BUS is fueled up, ready to go.” She knew that he was probably leading her into a trap, but she had no choice but to go with him.

 

“We should tell Koenig.”

 

“Already did,” Ward said, already walking towards the hangar. “He’s headed outside to open the hangar door. We’re in a hurry.”  

 

“I just have to grab a few things,” Skye said, taking a step in the other direction. Ward instantly grabbed her arm.

 

“Hey, we need to go right now,” Ward said.

 

Skye let out a fake chuckle. “Of course we do,” Skye replied. “Lead the way.” She walked alongside him, down the halls towards the hangar. He reached out and laced their hands together. Under any other circumstances this would have been perfect, but after what she had discovered, she just wanted out of this nightmare.

  

She was praying that the team would find her message, but was hoping even more that she would make it out of Ward’s grasp. What games was he playing? He’s lying to her, he _seduced_ her. Whatever game he was playing, she was no longer the pawn. Now that she knew his strategy, she was going for the checkmate. 

_..._

 

_Playground Base, Present day_

 

“...Happy birthday dear Leanne, happy birthday to you,” they sing as the newly four year old blows out the candles on her homemade cake.

 

She ends the video on her phone and tucks it away into her back pocket. “Happy birthday Leanne.” Skye smiles before dropping a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

 

“Mommy, mommy, can we have cake now?” Leanne asks as she bounces up and down in her chair impatiently. It’s a known fact that Leanne’s favourite flavours are chocolate and strawberry, and after being surprised with a mix of those two favours, her mouth is actually watering. Skye is proud of the reaction. It was hard keeping a secret, plus Hunter kept sneaking bites of the batter.

 

“Yep, then we can open presents.” Skye replies as she starts to cut the chocolate strawberry cake into slices. “How big do you want your piece Lea?”

 

“Super big!” the young girl responds, stretching her arms out as far as she could.

 

Skye laughs at her daughter’s excitement. “One _super big_ piece coming right up.” Skye scoops up a piece with the cake server and puts the super big slice on Leanne’s plate (which in reality is an appropriate size for a four year old).

 

“Thank you mommy,” Leanne says before digging into her slice of cake.

 

“Jemma? Do you want any?” Skye asks, turning to the biochemist, who is sitting beside her goddaughter.

 

“Umm, just a little bit please.”

 

Skye cuts a small piece and moves it to Jemma’s plate while saying, “I can’t believe she’s four already. It feels like just yesterday when she was born.”

 

“I know, and soon she’ll be starting kindergarten.” Skye freezes at her words and is stuck staring at the other woman. “You thought of putting her in kindergarten, right?”

 

Skye shakes out of her daze. “Umm, it’s just that I don’t think its best considering we live at a secret base,” Skye mutters, cutting more pieces for the rest of the party guests.

 

“She’ll have to go to school eventually, and I don’t think SHIELD academy is an option. You might have to distant yourselves from SHIELD to give her the proper childhood. ” Jemma puts her hand at Skye’s shoulder. 

 

Maybe she’s right. Leanne will never have a _normal_ childhood, her family is composed of secret agents and War—her father is out of the picture. Maybe Skye needs to try and give her an average childhood, one without hiding and running from danger every other Tuesday, that's the least that Leanne deserves.

 

Skye sighs, “I’ll think about it.”

...

 

Leanne gasps. “Presents!” she exclaims. They team may or may have not spoiled the little girl with gift. The majority of them didn’t have the best childhoods, so they are just trying to make a memorable one for Leanne.

 

“This is from Fitz and me,” Jemma says, passing a gift bag to the birthday girl. Leanne smiles, she reaches into the bag and tosses the tissue paper aside. She digs into the bag, and looking back up with a wide smile.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Auntie Jemma! Thank you Uncle Fitz!” She throws herself at Simmons, hugging her tightly.

 

“What is it?” Skye asks, moving closer to the gift bag. Leanne detaches herself from Jemma, and reaches into the bag.

 

“Frozen!” Leanne pulls out a DVD case, with the titular characters on the front.

 

Skye feels a tap at her shoulder. She turns to see Fitz holding a pair of wireless earbuds. “They’re soundproof, you’ll need them.” Skye snickers as she takes the offering gratefully. She loves Disney movies and all, but listening to Let it Go _over and over and over_ again might get irritating.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Mom, Mom! Can we watch it now?!” Leanne asks, trying to take of the plastic wrap.

 

Skye takes the case, and uses her nails to take off the wrapping. “Not right now, but later we can a movie night, just the two of us,” Skye proposes. 

 

Leanne smiles brightly. “Okay-dokay.”

...

 

Leanne lies on the couch in her new pajamas that Coulson got her. She reaches for the full bowl of popcorn as Skye feeds the disk into the DVD player. After a few clicks of the remote, the screen comes to life, playing trailers for other Disney movies.

 

Skye joins her little girl on the couch. She fast forwards through the trailers and gets straight to the movie. Skye has been meaning to check out Frozen to try and understand what all the fuss is about, but between being a full time secret agent _and_ a full time mom, she hasn’t had a quiet moment to aimlessly scroll through Tumblr.

...

 

They continue watching the movie thought all the song, laughs and moments where Skye thought ‘ _Wait, did Elsa just try to kill someone? I thought this was a kid’s movie’_. Even though it is way pasted her bedtime, Leanne remains wide awake, still fully engaged the film. Skye has to admit, it’s pretty entertaining. The animation is pretty good, the plot is interesting enough and the song are pretty catchy (she might end up taking that back if Leanne wants to listen it them on repeat. Then they might have a problem).

 

They are at the part when Kristoff and Anna are going back to the castle to find Hans. Leanne’s eyes are locked with the screen when they find Hans, and the staff escort Anna to the castle. Leanne hasn’t said a word since the movie started, she’s been just too distracted with the movie. Maybe this is what it will take for Skye to have some peace and quiet.

 

Skye reaches for a handful of popcorn as Hans helps Anna into a chair. _Anna says,_ “ _Only an act of true love’s kiss can save me_.”

 

 _“A true love’s kiss!_ ” _Hans exclaims. He looks down at Anna, and then he strokes her face gently before leaning into kiss her. Just as they are a breath away, Hans pauses. Instead of kissing her, he smirks devilishly._ “ _Oh, Anna, if there was only someone out there who loved you.”_

 

Skye’s heart sinks.

 

Leanne gasps, turning to her mom. “Hans is a bad guy?!”

  

Skye stares blankly at the screen. “He—he is.” Hans is a traitor, took Anna’s trust, and claimed he loved her, only to betray her. _Just like Ward._

 

“I—I need to go to the washroom,” Skye mutters. Leanne moves out of her way and Skye hurries to her room. Once she’s inside, she closes the door and leans her back against it. Her breaths become shallower as she covers her mouth with her hands.

 

It’s been almost five years since Ward’s betrayal and in all that time she has chosen not to think of it, because it only brings her pain. Now, after being reminded of his betrayal, all those raw emotions that have been bottled up rush back all at once.

 

Skye hasn’t seen him for about three years, after they shipped him out from Vault D to a proper prison. But more importantly, she hasn’t told Leanne anything about her biological father. She has asked questions before, but so far Skye has been able to dodge that bullet. She probably should tell her daughter the truth, considering that she’s already four.  But she hasn’t been able to muster up the strength to tell her.

 

What would she even say? _Leanne you’re father is a traitor and a liar_ —no, she can’t say that. Telling her that her father is a bad guy like Hans would break Leanne’s heart.

 

Maybe he’s not exactly like Hans. His feelings for her were (are?) real, and she knows it’s the truth. But maybe she was like Anna; naive, leaping before thinking, being so caught up in love that she was blinded. Maybe if she just had been a little stronger she could have seen it coming, maybe she could have prevented blood from being shed, the tears that were cried.

 

Skye slides down against the door until she hits the ground. A tear forms, it lingers in the corner of her eye before falling down her cheek and dripping from her chin and onto her shirt. Then another, then another, her tears are like a river streaming down her face. Skye chokes on a sob and hides her face in her hands.

 

She’s crying because of what Ward did, because of the life she can never give her daughter and out of self pity, for being so blind.

 

“Mommy?” A voice peps up from behind the door. “Are you okay?” Skye filches at the sound of Leanne’s voice.  Skye knows that she can’t stay in here forever, and she can’t keep her daughter in the dark.

 

Skye slides to the wall beside the door and wipes her tears before turning the handle. Leanne enters once the door opens. She looks around the room for a moment before her eyes lock with her mother. 

 

“Why are you crying mommy?” Leanne asks. “Adults don’t cry.” She hates that her daughter is seeing her this way, as a sobbing, puffy eyed mess. Skye takes Leanne into her arms. She hugs her tightly. There was no way that she’ll be able to ignore Leanne’s questions, she might as will face them head on, right?

 

She takes a deep breath and pauses to choose her words carefully. “Have I ever told her about you father?” Skye asks faintly.

 

Leanne looks up at her. “No!” she exclaims. “Why is dad gone?” She looks so hopeful, it’s a pity her four year old mind can’t comprehend the concepts of love and loss.

 

“Well, you’re father was a SHIELD agent, he actually trained me,” Skye starts.

 

“I thought Auntie May trained you,” Leanne says. Skye shakes her head and forces a timid smile.

 

“Well your father taught me first.” Skye takes a breath before continuing. “Your father was brave and he looked after me, soon I realized that I was in love with him. But then something changed. It—it turned out that he was working for the bad guys.”

 

Leanne gasps. “He is a bad guy? Is he Hans?!” She looks taken back, which is understandable considering that she just dropped the bomb.

 

Skye shakes her head. “Not really. Hans didn’t love Anna but your father loved me, he would never hurt me.” It doesn’t hurt to say it as much as Skye though it would be, because it’s the truth.

 

“So where is dad now?” Leanne asks. “What happened?”

 

“I haven’t seen your father for a couple years. He loved me but he isn’t a good man. He’s in jail.” Skye holds Leanne tighter in her arms.

 

“Oh,” Leanne’s eyes flicker to the ground, then back to Skye. “Can I see him sometime?”

 

She pauses. Skye has honestly never thought of taking a field trip to see Ward, or when she would let Leanne meet her father. Ward doesn’t even know that he has a daughter. She wasn’t noticeably pregnant when she was interrogating him. Back then she thought it would be a bad to tell him that he has a kid. He might have tried to escape prison to see her. What would Ward even say when he meets Leanne? Would he be happy? Would he want to get to know Leanne? Would be he mad at Skye for not telling him about their daughter?

 

Skye gives a small nod. “Someday.” Skye isn’t doesn’t want to see Ward again, but Leanne deserves to know who he father is.

 

Leanne smiles to try and cheer up her mom. “I love you mommy.” Leanne shifts in Skye arms and hugs her.

 

Skye smiles in return. “I love you too.”

 

From all the things Ward has done to her and the team, she wouldn’t change any of it if she could.  Somehow, out of one of the darkest places, something beautiful came out of it; their daughter Leanne Hope Ward.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes Leanne to see her father for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I think of it, the more I want to continue this AU. What do you think?

 

 

Skye stands in front of Jemma’s door. Why is she so worried? If there is anyone at SHEILD that she trusts with personal matters, it’s Jemma. She’ll understand, that’s why she came looking for Jemma in the first place, right?  She stares at the door for a moment, before hesitantly knocking. 

 

Skye hears footsteps stir on the other side, before the door opens. “Hi,” the biochemist greets. She smiles, which helps to ease away the tension in Skye’s body.

 

“Umm, hey,” Skye responds, she pauses. “Can I—can I come in?”

 

Jemma seems a little surprised by the request, realizing that this more than a quick ‘hello’. She nods and takes a step back before opening the door wider.

 

“Is there something that you need?” Jemma asks as closes the door behind Skye.

 

“Yeah,” Skye turns to her. “I need some advice,” she says as she unconsciously fiddles with her hands.

 

“Anything you need.” Jemma places a hand at her friend’s shoulder. Skye takes a deep breath. She knows what she came here for, knows exactly what she needs to say, but she’s still having a hard time producing the right words.

 

Skye swallows hard. “I told Leanne about her father yesterday.” Jemma attempt to hind her surprise is ineffective, which is just about the reaction that Skye expected.

 

She speaks after the initial shock passes over her, “Oh—Okay. What did you say?”

 

Skye shrugs. “I told her the truth. I told her the good things about him, but I also talked about his betrayal. She didn’t taking too horribly, maybe because she doesn’t really understand. And—and she asked if she can ever see him. I told her that she could someday. After four years, I—I think that we should...see him.” She can feel her voice break a little at the end, and she can definitely hear it too.

 

Jemma’s first reaction is to hug Skye. As soon as her arms wrap around Skye’s, she buries her face into Jemma’s hair. It’s hard for Skye not to cry, but she tries to hold it back, she’s already shed enough tears over Grant Ward. Jemma grips her tighter at the sound of a light sob.

 

“Do you want to see him again?” Jemma asks after a moment.

 

Skye shakes her head. “Not really,” Skye says against Jemma’s shoulder. “But—but Leanne deserves know who he is. I already contacted to warden, we’re visiting him next week. I just don’t know what to do or what to say when I see him again.” Skye consisted asking May or Coulson for help, since they would know what to do, but they wouldn’t be able to comfort her like Jemma can.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t really help you. All I can say is stay strong when you see him, no matter the outcome,” Jemma replies as she pulls out of the hug to give Skye a small smile for reassurance. “Did the warden say anything about him?”

 

“She did,” Skye confirms. She wipes her watering eyes. “She said that he hasn’t gotten into any fights, and has respected her and the staff. He’s been working hard for redemption, but it just seems too good to be true."

 

Jemma pauses before hesitantly asking, “Do you think it’s true?”

 

Skye shrugs. “I—I don’t know, but I kind of hope so for Leanne’s sake. The warden said that they are currently revaluation his sentence. He’s been charges with two known counts of second degree murder, both for Agents Koenig and Hand. But the thing is that what he did it under Garrett influence, who practically brainwashed him. Ward also when through a psyche evaluation and they said that possible borderline personality disorder played a factor,” Skye explains. “And combined with his good behavior, it’s been challenging from them to decide a sentence time.

 

“I just don’t know what I think of him anymore. He was part of our team, I—I loved him but then he just threw everything we could have had away. But now people are telling me that he has changed. I don’t know him anymore, I can’t differentiate the real him from the lie anymore. I have to find out for myself...”

...

 

Skye and Leanne listen to the ‘Frozen’ soundtrack on their way to the prison, with some bad karaoke thrown in for good measures. It’s a weird soundtrack to listen to considering that they are going to prison to visit Skye’s murderer ex-something whom accidently knocked her up and doesn’t know about it. If anything they should be listening to something more depressing like ‘On My Own’ from Les Miserable or ‘I Am Damaged’ from Heathers: The Musical, and not ‘Do You Want to Build a Snowman’ (but every time ‘Love is an Open Door’ comes on, Skye instantly skips to the next song). 

 

Skye turns the volume all the way down as they near the front gates. They are stopped at the blocked road before Skye rolls down her window.

 

One of the guards approaches the car. “Please state you name, and reason for visiting,” the guard says firmly as he looks at his tablet.

 

“Skye no-last-name with my daughter Leanne Ward,” she slips SHIELD badge from her pocket, and flashes it to the guard. “From SHIELD and have come to visit prisoner Grant Ward.” The guard glances down at the table before signaling the other guard to raise the barrier.

 

“You may proceed.” Skye nods before rolling up the window and continuing down the newly cleared path.

 

Skye drives the SHEILD issues SUV into the parking lot and pulls into one of many open spots. “You can unbuckle.” Skye says to Leanne once the car is in park.

 

Leanne presses the red part of the clips and the belt slides back into place. She opens to the door and slips out of her boaster seat and onto the pavement, with her turquoise skirt swishing from side to side in the spring breeze. Skye closes her car door and locks it with a click of a button.

 

Skye slips the keys into her pocket. “Let’s go,” she says as she takes her daughter’s hand. “Remember that your father has done some bad thing, so don’t set your hopes too high.”

 

“I know mommy.” She stares up at Skye with the same doe eyes she has. “But can he be good again?”

 

Skye tears away gaze away from Leanne, not wanting to see her face when she says, “I don’t know sweetheart, but if he works hard, he might be able to be a part of our lives.” There is this part at the back of Skye’s mind that is still holding onto hope that Ward has truly changed, but of course, she’ll have to see for herself before she jumps to any conclusions.

...

 

They are lead into a room lit by one large window and that contains tables and sets of chairs opposite to each other. It’s just them in the room, plus a single guard standing in the corner. Skye and Leanne walk to the closest table. Skye grabs another chair from one of the other tables and they sit beside each other. 

 

Skye and Leanne wait quietly, listening to nothing more than the clocking ticking off the wall. Skye has her sweaty hands laced together on the table, her thumbs clashing and circling each other as a way to distract herself. She’s calling to her training, trying to plan what to say, what move to make. After all this time, she has no idea how he will react and no idea what will happen.

 

At the sound of the door opening she is pulled out of her thoughts. Skye looks up, meeting Ward’s gaze. She takes a deep breath, remembering what Jemma told her. Leanne lets out a little gasp that Skye can just hear. Maybe Ward is just how Leanne envisioned her father to look like, maybe he don’t look anything like she thought. But one thing’s for certain, he hasn’t changed much since the last time Skye saw him, with the only exceptions being that his hair is a little shorter and there is stubble that highlights his chin. He looks to be in the same physical condition he was in Vault D. He probably had only push ups to keep him company during his time here.

 

He stares at her, a sea of emotions seemed to be crashed like a wave over him; surprise, confusion, intrigue, regret, maybe something more. “Skye...” Ward’s voice is barely audible. He looks like he wants to reach out to her, but is stopping himself from doing so.

 

“Ward,” she replies in a sharp tone of hostility. Ward is escorted to the table, and sits across from Skye and Leanne. After sitting Ward down, the second guard leaves to stand at the other side of the door.

 

“Long time, no see, huh?” he asks, attempting to lighten unease mood that hangs over the room.

 

Skye crosses her arms and shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

There is a moment where only the ticking clock fills the room. It almost felt like a western standoff, no one daring to make the next move. Well, that is until Ward asks, “So how have you been?”

 

“Fine,” Skye deadpans. It’s just her luck isn’t it? Twenty seconds in and it’s already awkward as Hell. Great start to the ‘meet the father’ huh?

 

“Umm, who is this?” Ward asks, as he redirects his gaze towards the young, brown eyes, dark haired girl sitting beside Skye.

 

Skye slips her hand under the table and grips Leanne’s hand tightly. “This is my daughter Leanne,” Skye introduces.

 

“Umm, wow. Congratulations.” Ward lets out a timid smile. “She has your eyes.” There is this look of regret that he fails to hide. It’s like he’s looking at the life that he could have had if he didn’t betray them. And in a way, it is.

 

There is a long pause before Skye musters up the strength to finally say, “She’s your too.” Ward’s eyes meets Skye’s again, which shows a mixture of both parts shocked yet curious.

 

He is almost too stunned to say anything, as there’s this long pause where Skye anxiously waits for a vocal reaction. But he manages to choke out in disbelief, “She’s—she’s my daughter? But we only had se...Did this happen just before my...my betrayal?”

 

Skye nods, she swallows thickly. “I found I was pregnant just a few weeks after we took down Cybertech. When you were in Vault D I wasn’t noticeably pregnant. And Leanne Hope Ward just turned four a few days ago.”

 

Ward freezes at the name. “You—you gave her my last name?”

 

“I can’t ignore that you were a part of my life and that’s you’re her father. Plus I didn’t have a last name of my own to give her.” She looks down at her— _their_ daughter. “Do you want to say anything Leanne?”

 

Leanne sits up a little straighter and looks at her father. “Hi,” she peps shyly.

 

“Umm, hi, it’s nice to meet you Leanne,” Ward says with a genuine smile. “Can you tell me a little about yourself?”

 

 Leanne thinks for a moment. “I like music and I like watching movies. Oh! And I like dogs.”

 

Ward seems pleasantly surprised. “I like dogs too. I used to have one. He was a beautiful chocolate Labrador, his name was Buddy. ” Skye’s more of a cat person, so that’s where the dog thing must have come from.

 

“I tried asking mommy for a dog, but she said ‘no’, because we live in a secret base and Uncle Fitz is allergic,” Leanne explains.

 

Ward chuckles. “If Fitz is the problem, you should get a monkey. Fitz loves monkeys and he’s definitely not allergic.”

 

“Hey!” Leanne exclaims. It’s just like a light bulb suddenly turned on. “You’re right!” She grabs onto Skye’s arm and says, “Can we get a monkey mom?” as she shakes her arm gently.

 

Skye smiles as she shakes her head. “You’re not getting a dog and you’re certainly not getting a monkey young lady. I know your father would be a bad influence of you,” she jokes.

 

“Whoa.” Ward puts up his hands innocently. “Why are you throwing me under the bus?”

 

“Let’s just say it's a little revenge for all those push ups that you made me do when you were my Supervising Officer.” Skye crosses her arms and smiles playfully.

 

Okay, maybe this won’t be the worst thing ever. He’s actually beginning to feel like the Grant Ward that she used to know; the guy that would play board games with her, not be able to understand a word of FitzSimmons’ science talk and the man who, despite his cold demeanor, actually cared about them. She misses that guy.

...

 

“Wow, I can’t believe that Coulson didn’t kick you out or something.” Ward laughs as Skye and Leanne continue share stories of their shenanigans.

  

“Well, Leanne is practically his granddaughter. He can’t stay mad at her, even if she split juice in Lola,” Skye says, putting her arm around Leanne.

 

“Hey!” she protests, slipping out from her mother’s arm. “I told you that I didn’t do it! Sara did it!”

 

Ward raises an eyebrow. “Who’s Sara? Is she FitzSimmons’ kid?”

 

“No, no, no. Fitz and Simmons have been married for like a month, they don’t have a kid. Well, yet,” Skye is quick to say. “Sara is Leanne’s invisible friend.”

 

Leanne shakes her head. “No mommy, Sara’s real!” she protests.

 

“Okay, so Sara is either her invisible friend or she’s a ghost that no one else can see but Leanne.” She smiles before adding, “What does Sara look like sweetie?”

 

“Umm, she’s tall and blond and wears a white dress.” Leanne explains.

 

Ward smiles. “And she’s a troublemaker, right?”

 

Leanne nods with big motion.

 

Skye laughs. “I had an invisible friend when I was little too. Don’t really remember who she was, but I know that her name was Rachel and she was a fairy...I think. Or was she a mermaid? But anyways, I guess it’s common in kids that don’t have many other kid friends or don’t have siblings.” ‘ _Siblings’_ , Skye only catches it after it slips out of her mouth.

 

“Yeah, why don’t I have a brother or sister mommy?” Skye sneaks a glance at Ward, who she can see has no response for the girl. She’s not exactly eager to give Leanne the ‘birds and the bees’ talk at such a young age.

 

She looks back at her little girl, who still had this look of curiosity in her eyes. Skye swallows, not knowing what to say. “Umm...Leanne, why don’t you stand outside? Your father and I need to talk.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Leanne says standing from her seat. Skye sighs with relief, she’s glad that Leanne’s at the age when she can change to topic easily. “Bye dad.”

 

“Bye.” Ward pauses before sheepishly asking. “Umm...Is it alright if I can have a hug?”

 

Skye smiles, “I guess this whole dad thing is really rubbing off on you.” She looks over to the guard that gives a nod and the turns to Leanne. “Do you want to hug your father?”

 

“Yes.” Leanne replies enthusiastically before walking to the other end of the table. She reaches over to wrap her arms around her father. Ward takes a split second to respond before returning the hug. Skye swears that she can see a tear roll down Ward’s cheek.

 

“Daddy, why are you crying?” Leanne asks. “Why have all the adults been crying?”

 

Ward freezes when he called her ‘daddy’, but does his best to recover quickly. “They’re just happy tears. It’s alright for adults to cry.” He smiles.

 

“You aren’t a bad guy like Hans dad.” Leanne smiles in return.

 

Leanne detaches herself from the hug. “Who’s Hans?” Ward raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hans is basically a character from a Disney princess movie called Frozen,” Skye explains. “He was the quote en quote ‘prince charming’ that just pretended to love the main character, but ends up betraying and trying to kill her. I know, it’s supposed to be a kid’s movie. And that was how this who thing about visiting you started.”

 

“Huh, okay.” Ward says as he watches Leanne head for the door. “Bye Leanne.”

 

“Bye dad.” She waves, before opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

 

Once the door swings close, Ward is the first to speak, “So will I be able to see her again?”

 

Skye presses her lips together. Before coming here, Skye had already made up her mind about Leanne seeing her father, but she still feels a little hesitant about her verdict.

 

“You will.” she nods. “But you’ll have to work for my trust and it’s not going to fall into your lap. We can start out small. We can come over every month, or every two or three weeks. We can all do arts and crafts or whatever people with white picket fences do.” Skye snickers at her own joke. “Maybe we could all go to the zoo for the day. I know you’re a health nut, but we could go eat at McDonalds, get those happy meals with the toy inside.”

 

Skye pauses before continuing. “I talked to the warden already, and she said that you haven’t even stepped out of line once. She trusts you to go out for a day with supervision. This doesn’t mean I forgive you yet, you have to earn your redemption before I trust you alone with Leanne. But if you hurt her or me again, I will personally find the deepest hole in Hell for you, and throw away the key, for good. Are we clear?” It’s taken a lot for her to give him this opportunity. It took a long time for her to understand Garrett’s impact on him and even longing for her to even think of the possibly of him redeeming himself. All those cold nights spent crying to herself after what he did can never be reversed, but maybe he can make up for them now.

 

Ward nods, “Crystal clear.” He laces his hands together on the table and leans slightly forward. “But explain me one thing; why do you trust me? I’m happy to get to know Leanne, but even _I_   don’t think that I deserve this after everything I put you through.”

 

“Ward,” Skye takes a breath before continuing “It was never really your fault. I understand why you did it, and I understand Garrett’s influence on you. He practically brainwashed you. Leanne deserves to have someone she can look up to as a father, and you deserve a chance to know your daughter. You can have this as long as you work for it.”

 

“I will.” Ward turns his gaze towards his hands laces in his lap. He swallows. “I’m—I’m sorry,” Ward says faintly.

 

“Sorry for what?” Skye asks, crossing her legs and her arms.

 

Ward takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for this whole Hydra mess, sorry for not being there for you, for not doing right by you. I just—I’m just happy that you’ve been able to raise such a beautiful daughter after all the shit I put you and the team through. I’m happy that you’ve given me a chance to be a part of Leanne’s life.” Ward looks up and smiles weakly. “So...Thank you.” 

 

Skye is stuck staring at him, stunned. Ward has never been someone to talk about his feelings, or apologize for his actions. It almost seemed out of character. He has changed, and defiantly for the better.

 

“I’m glad we reached a settlement.” Skye pushes her chair back and stands. “See you around Ward.”

 

“Yeah, see you around.” He gives a mock salute.

 

Skye heads for the door. She gives Ward one last long look, flashing a small smile at him before disappearing into the hallway.

 

Leanne leans against one of the white walls in the hallway, fiddling with the edge of her skirt. At the sound of the door opening, she smiles up at Skye.

 

“What did you talk about?” Leanne jumps beside her mother.

 

“Well, we talked about visiting again,” Skye replies, reaching down to take Leanne’s hand.

 

She asks, “When are we seeing dad again?”

 

“I think we’ll visit in a few weeks. And maybe we can bring arts and crafts.” Leanne’s eyes widen. It’s pretty much known throughout SHIELD how Leanne is killer (not literally) with scissors and some tape. And let’s just say that there are a quite a few of her drawing on the kitchen fridge. 

 

“Yay!” she exclaims.

 

They continue to walk down the hallway, until Leanne breaks the comfortable silence, “So how did you meet dad?”

 

Skye pauses, it’s been so long since she’d thought back to the start. She racks her brain, trying to find the right way to say it. Figuring out there is no ‘right way’ to say, she bluntly says, “He kidnapped me.”

 

Leanne gasps, confusion written on her face. “I thought he was a good guy when you met! What he a bad guy back then?”

 

Skye laughs. “Well, to be honest, back then _I_ was more of the bad guy when we met.”

 

“What?!” she exclaims. “Now I’m really confused!”

 

Skye wasn’t planning on telling the ‘ _How I Met Your Father’_ story until much later, but hey, why not tell it now? “So what happened was...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And kids, that’s the story of how I met your father. He kidnapped me after I hacked into his secret spy organization. I know it sounds a little crazy, but I assure it was love at first sight. Even though I barely saw him since he threw a bag over my head and dragged me away._
> 
>  
> 
> Well, anyways.
> 
> I think Ward has borderline personality disorder, you heard it here first! I thought I might just throw that out there because I hate when people misdiagnose characters and stuff. Combined with his abusive childhood, his canon suicide attempts, his ever changing loyalist and the fact that he thinks his actions are justified, I think it’s a good contender. You can look the symptoms up yourself, or message me on Tumblr (trinitea-fics.tumblr.com) or on fanfiction.net for details.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I faced my minor fear of technology, and I'm on Tumblr now! There isn't much on there, but don't be afraid to ask me questions or introduce yourself. I'm trinitea-fics 'cause there are other TriniTea's and I feel unoriginal (well, in San Diego there is a tea place called TriniTea, I should go there just of the tea).


End file.
